


Fate of The Kingdom

by orphan_account



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU Fic, Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Dark, Disney Movies, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Kingdom Hearts 3, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts III, Other, Romance, Spoilers-Kingdom Hearts III, tear jerkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 8 servants and masters,8 keyblades scattered around the worlds and the hero of Kingdom Hearts Sora found himself to another world trying to find a way home,find the 8 keyblades and stop the ritualic battle royale known as the Holy Grail War the light and darkness collide in an final battle.Will Sora and his friends succeed in doing so...?*KH3 and Fate/Heaven's Feel AU.*
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura, Sora/Mordred





	1. Prologue:Kingdom's Key

So this is a story because I am very much a Disney,Fate and KH thing with KH and Fate started 2-3 years ago,even if I didn't played the games I do know the story of is this story?Well an AU for KH3 and Fate/Heaven's Feel route with many different things happening than the source material,yeah dark Sakura and Saber will appear and Sakura is still Shirou's main love interest.

Other thing is that this story is T for violence,blood,nudity and some dark themes(But calm down it will still be KH as I will try to be as close to the tone as the source material).The main ships for this story will be Sora/Mordred,Sakura/Shirou and that's pretty much it for story will mostly take place in the Nasuverse but things from KH will still appear and the dimension hoping will still be there but these are the worlds of Type-Moon and Disney proprieties:Coco,Tsukihime,Lion King(Especially the first),Fate/Grand Order,Hercules,Aladdin,Moana,Beauty and the Beast,Toy Story,UP,BH6,MCU,Frozen,ONWARD and some others but I will not count all of them here now.

But that's it with the whole introduction thing,now we get straight to the prologue enjoy!

Fate of the Kingdom

Prologue:Kingdom's Key

Long,Long ago there was only one world,until they got is what soon will be called the Era of Fairy Tales.

Long,Long,Long ago there also was a world closely resembling out own,the one where magic and the war known as Holy Grail War this world will be called the Era of Magus.

The Holy Grail war that occurs once a decade where the masters summon heroic spirits to fight for them until just one servant and one master remains standing,thus winning the Holy Grail that can grant both master and servant a wish.

Take your time,traveller,what power do you wish from this world...?

Inside the dark room,Sora was looking through the various murals he was seeing until he stumbled upon the Power of Courage.

Power of Courage...the power to help your friends...and save the world,this is the power you seek,traveler?

"Hmm..."Sora said as he continued to look around the room with other powers appearing,Mystic,Warrior,Vilanny,Hope and stopped at Hope to hear what the voice will say this time around.

The Power of Hope...bring light to the hearts of darkness...help your friends from their despair,this is the power you seek,keyblade holder?

"Yes."said Sora nodding as the voice was a bit curious to why.

The Power of Hope,is that it?Do you want this form?

"Yes."said Sora as in an blinding light he woke up in an dark looked around the room,nothing suspicious about it,looked mostly similar to a church at the degree Sora knew about this kind of stuff.

He rise from the bed and looked around the room,trying to see if someone is around.

"Donald!Goofy!?KING MICKEY!?Someone around here!?"asked . . this he sighed and closed his eyes,the next thing he knew was that his hand was shining a bright any hesitation he touched it just that in an weird light,a knight dressed in an armour with red and white textiles all over it,it then said in an raspy voice:"Are thou my master?"

"Who?Me?I think you are mistaken me with someone else perhaps."said Sora sheepishly.

"Listen kid,you summoned me."said the knight as it finally took its armour down,revealing a beautiful woman around 16-years old with blue eyes,blonde hair and dressed in an revealing red-colored clothing."I don't understand what are you saying,but I am not from-"but before Sora could finish his sentence a loud crashing sound was heard from outside.

When Sora and the girl exit the church,three individuals were attacked by an enormous warrior who almost killed a redhead boy in the now was really angry.

"They need help!RAAAH!"Said Sora as he let out a warcry as he took out his keyblade and jumped straight in the battle.

"Ah!MASTER!"said the girl as Sora entered the scene and reflected the direct hit from the giant to everyone present's Sora tried to explain what was going on he was hit straight into the back falling on the ground in terrible pain as Sora felt his back being strike by a lighting and blood dripped until it made Sora fall on the ground unconscious.

"MASTER!"

Taiga:Whoa...poor Sora got really badly hit!Isn't that so Illya-chan?

Illya:Well my Hercules is so good it killed Sor-*SMACK!*

Taiga:Are you a fool!?He's our main character!He can't just die like that off the bat!Think before using brute force,Illya-chan!

Illya:Ye...Yes,sensei.

Taiga:Well,good then!Illya-chan at the same time as me...

Taiga and Illya:Get excited for Chapter 1 of this story!All we can tell you is that is called...

"Awakenings of Fate!"


	2. Awakenings of Fate

AN-SO WELCOME BACK EVERYONE,OMNI HERE!I WANTED TO PUT ON THIS CHAPTER AS A FOLLOW-UP TO THE PROLOGUE,IN THIS WE FOUND A BIT MORE ABOUT THE LORE OF NASUVERSE AND ABOUT SOME WHEREABOUTS OF THE XIII ORGANIZATION!I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS NEXT TIME WE FINALLY GO DEEPER INTO THE KH UNIVERSE IN AN SPECIAL WORLD OF A DISNEY MOVIE I ABSOLUTELY ADORE!ENJOY THE LORE AND THE EVENTS THAT OCCUR IN THIS CHAPTER!ALSO WE START WITH A FLASHBACK THAT MOSTLY IS THE BEGINNING OF KH3 JUST THAT THEY GET INTO AN ACCIDENT-BUT...SHHH!SPOILERS!SO I DON'T WANNA RUIN IT!ENJOY WITHOUT FURTHER ADO!

Sora was walking through Yen Sid's Palace with Goofy and Donald to meet him in Sid was a man dressed like a wizard(because he was one) wore an pointy hat with stars on it,he had black eyes and had a long and white beard,he was waiting quietly at his table until the trio managed to approach the table.

"Sora,so you are here."said Sid observing the weird face Sora was making while talking.

"What is it Sid?"asked Sora with the said face.

"Huh?Sora what's with that long face?"asked Yen Sin looking at the boy curiously.

"A-hyuk!Sora is bored lately..."said Goofy with a goof smile on his face.

"Well he has no reason to be like this,because you have another one to get the 8 keys from 8 worlds."explained the mage making the trio a bit Sora managed to ask between his lips:"Huh?8 keys?"

"Yes and if those keyblades get on the hands of Master Xenahort of the XIII Organization it could destroy the whole kingdom and that's why you need to travel in those worlds."

"But how?The ship was destroyed last time!"said Sora putting his bored face back on that changed when Yen Sid showed them the new and more stylish version of the Dimensional that the trio took the ship and entered an portal towards the worlds.

IN THE VOID OF WORLDS...

"Umm...how do I pilot this thing...?"asked Sora looking in the ship's manual a bit confused

"Don't ask us!You put yourself at the driver's seat!"said Donald annoyed by Sora's antics until suddenly an alarm started to be heard and a loud explosion was heard coming from the engines until an loud noise was heard and the ship fell in the void of the worlds with only the screams of the trio being heard.

After some time(or days) Sora finally woke up after the terrible hit he just had from the giant monster from looked around the room until his view finally focused on the persons in his front.

"MASTER!HELP ME!"said the girl from earlier looked at him teary-eyed while being tied up.

"Huh...?"asked Sora looking around the room seeing a blonde and black-haired girl looking at him with suspicious expressions with a redhead boy trying to calm the two down."Rin,Saber.I told you already not to tie them..."said the boy as he gained the girl known as Rin

"Well we need to!What if they are our enemies!?I don't risk it."said Rin in anger.

"Where is my keyblade?"asked Sora in pure curiosity just to get an angry growl from the one known as Tohsaka Rin making the boy jump a step back.

"You'll get it and we will free you and your Saber-class servant when you respond to our questions."said Rin gaining Sora's and Shirou's attention who looked back at her and the redhead responded her." helped us I don't think they are enemies."

"Sorry Master,but I need to be sure."said the one known as Saber towards her master who couldn't help put let them be with an "All right." coming out of his mouth letting the girls continue interrogating Sora."So...who are you?"

"Sora."said Sora saying his name.

"And where did you came from.I knew that there are only 7 mages and I haven't heard of an extra servant and master at a Holy Grail war before."said Rin looking at the boy in disbelief.

"Listen here now,kitty.I am not from around here and I don't know nothing about servants and Holy Grail War and that's because I am from a place known as Kingdom Hearts. I got here by a accident in the void between the worlds and I got here."explained Sora just gaining disbelief glares from the ones present with the exception of the girl who called him "master.

"Do you think us stupid!?"asked Rin getting ready to punch Sora as he said stressfully:"What!?NO!"

"I know this would sound crazy...But I believe him."said Shirou making Rin scream at his in disbelief and anger."You gotta be kidding me!You believe that nonsense!?"

"Well he looks pretty trustul to me,plus I don't think we ever saw anything like that blade of his."said Shirou as he gained the attention of the girls and he was right who in this world of Magus would have a key-shaped blade around and it didn't even looked very girls untied the new 8th master of the holy grail War and his servant as they thought Shirou is right as the two even helped them in need.

"Okay we are now."said Rin making Sora sweatdrop a bit.

"So we need to do something with the house for those three...I doubt Taiga-sensei will have something with another boy in the house,but...the girls will have one heck of a time."said Shirou

"But after that I really need to find a way back to my friends...I need to get the 8 keys before XIII does."said Sora bringing out a bomb-shell.

"XIII?"asked Rin a bit confused.

"Yeah,I'll explain later."said Sora making the masters and servants a bit curious.

KINGDOM'S HEARTS WORLD

THE HQ OF THE XIII ORGANIZATION.

"Master,what should we do about the keys?That brat Sora surely is up to something again."asked a white haired man dressed in an black cloak,he had 2 shining yellow cat-like eyes and had his skin caucasian man was Xemnas,The III of XIII also know as Xemnas the superior of the was talking to Master Xenahort,an old man with yellow eyes,raspy voice,he had short white hair and was dressed in an black hood with red underlines,he also had a keyblade in his hands and was standing on his throne of darkness.

"That brat is in another universe where no key or way back home he finds a way home it will be too late,the world will succumb into a new era where Darkness is go with the rest of XIII to find the 8 keyblades,in this instant!"screamed Xenahort as he made Xemnas bow at the lord and walk away to get the rest of the XIII elite with a "Yes,sir!" short following.

"Sora...what do you plan to do with the power of hope when I chose the one of despair?Heh interesting..."thought Xenahort with a horrible evil laugh following that was heard to the farest points in the kingdom as even King Mickey heard the threat about to come.

After the girls battled Taiga a week ago,she allowed all of them to stay ,the friend of Shirou,was very jealous of Rin staying at the table with the rest of them so casually. Sora was sensing something...dark inside Sakura,it could be a heartless or something far more dangerous inside her,how it'll be he trusted her but decided to remain with eyes on her for a while.

After they finished eating Tohsaka invited Sora and Shirou at her home to talk business over with some time of walking they finally got at the mansion of the Tohsaka Family,they found the house a bit destroyed in some parts as the two rise an eyebrow in the air.

"What happened to your house?"asked Shirou a bit confused as Rin responded tilting her head:"It was kinda of accident,Sora! By the way..."

"Hm?"asked Sora a bit curious about the question,he would've awaited for some chatting about Tea,The House or the war but...he was surprised to hear it was about his two best buds from his original world.

"Do you know someone called Donald and Goofy?Because they crashed my house last night in an strange machine,they are inside."said Rin making

"Yeah!My friends!I thought I lost them in the portal!"said Sora as he entered the house seeing his two buds Donald the Duck and Goofy the two hugged each other and he explained what happened and where they are,with a report of the current situation at and Donald told him that the machine is still functional and they can still retrieve the 8 keyblades before XIII does.

"Sigh...I need to go,Sakura is sick..."said Shirou gaining Rin's attention.

"Why didn't you told me about her being sick!?"Asked Rin in anger towards Shirou who looked at her in disbelief.

"But I tried but you talked on and on and-!"said Shirou annoyed just ot be forcefully taken by Rin towards the Emiya residence.

"Sakura!"said Shirou as he entered the house just to see the phone beeping,when he listened to it,Shirou suddenly rushed outside the house towards an unknown location as the others followed him in confusion.

"Eh!?Emiya-kun!"asked Rin following after the redhead as everyone else followed with Sora's Saber appearing.

"Master,what is going on?"asked Sora's Saber a bit confused as Sora looked at her with a serious and confused expression."Even I don't know..."

They ran after Shirou towards the snow as in the end they headed and entered into the library,just to see why Shirou was so the library,Shinji the brother of Sakura was holding his little sister hostage with a knife around her neck

"SHINJI!STOP IT!"screamed Shirou toward the blue haired teen who laughed and continued to ignore him because he was occupied to whisper "Don't worry little sis,I won't kill Shirou...I'll just play with him a bit." in Sakura's ear making her shiver and to cry in fear."RIDER!ATTACK THEM!KILL THEM ALL!"screamed Shinji as Medusa jumped towards them just that her blow to be reflected by Sora's Saber.

"What!?RIDER!I TOLD YOU TO FINISH THEM OFF!"screamed Shinji annoyed as Rider slashed Saber a bit with her chains making the poor sword wielder to scream in pain as she fell on the this Sora was very angry and jumped with his Keyblade on attack just managing to hit the Rider a bit until Rin appeared from an window with Archer who managed to stab and kill the servant.

"What!?"asked Shinji in disbelief.

"Get a grip Shinji!Shirou and Sora are with my in a if you try to be their enemy,then you will make me one as well."said Rin making the master step back a little as suddenly Rider appeared

"RIDER!THANK GOD!KILL THEM ALL!HUH!?DON'T YOU HEAR!?"screamed Shinji in frustration towards his partner.

"No Shinji,as Sakura is the only other mage of the Matou family,she became the master of Rider."

"So that's how is it,hah?You always was better than me...I had no rights to be a master!But you...you are my pet!You will die when I say so!DIE!"said Shinji breaking a crystal connected to the one Sakura was wearing making it spit acid making the girl scream in despair."KYAAAAAAH!"

"Sakura!"said Shirou just to be taken aback by Archer as suddenly an shadow appeared out of the ground,no,numerous shadows with spikes,when Archer tried to attack Sakura,Rider jumped and turned him to stone using her Stone Eyes making Archer turn into a Stone Statue,Shirou tried to attack Rider just to be turned into a stone statue as well.

"Emiya-kun!"said Rin in shock as she begun to turn into a stone statue as well.

"Heartless!Guys prepare for a fight!"said Sora as he,Goofy and Donald jumped on attack just to be petrified similar to Shirou and the others,with Rin landing near one of the shadows,seeing this Shirou put himself in her front and got impaled by one of the shadows' spike.

"Senpai...N...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"screamed Sakura in despair as she then fainted and fell on the ground unconscious.

AN-Ooooh...Boy!We finally get into the heavy and angst parts of this story!Also we finally see some of the worlds I talked about in the prologue,I hope you liked it and I need to say thanks for your support you guys,1 review and 6(And Still Growing) Followers!Now let's just sit and enjoy a bit of Taiga Dojo!

Taiga:God...our characters can die!But it is impossible as this still is not a bad end!But poor Sakura,If I was being aware of this Magecraft thing in the story...But you know what Illya-chan?

Illya:What Sensei?

Taiga:The world our heroes will first go to is the one from the ONWARD Disney Pixar movie!

Illya:Oooh...!I loved that movie!

Taiga:How can you?We are in 2006 in this story,moron!You couldn't've watched it!It was laughed in 2020!

Illya:Oooh...you are right sensei!

Taiga:Now let's drop the chapter's title,3,2,1...!

Illya and Taiga:BE EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "FATES OF THE KINGDOM" THAT IS CALLED...

"ONWARD TOGETHER!"


End file.
